Le devoir d'un prince
by Marween
Summary: UA. Drago, prince des elfes de la Forêt Interdite et Harry, chef de la garde royale de Poudlard, vont se rencontrer lors de négociations pour enfin terminer la guerre. Mais certaines choses ne seront pas prévues, obligeant Drago à faire un choix entre ces devoirs et ses rêves d'aventures. Lemons, slash et même un peu de guimauve de prévu pour aller avec le décor fantastique ;)
1. Rencontre en terrain neutre

Coucou !

Voici le début d'une fiction que j'ai eu en tête, mais comme je ne voulais pas perdre l'idée, j'ai rédigé immédiatement le premier chapitre.

Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif dans lequel Harry Potter est un membre de la garde Royale, appelée l'Ordre du Phénix, du royaume de Poudlard. Drago est le Prince d'un peuple d'elfes qui vit dans la forêt de Malefoy, dite aussi Forêt Interdite, avec lesquels ils sont en guerre.

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

* * *

Harry, jeune guerrier de l'ordre du Phénix, alla chercher son amie Hermione, euphorique à l'idée de lui annoncer sa prochaine mission. La sorcière devait rentrer au château du royaume de Poudlard après avoir fait des achats à Prés-au-lard. Le jeune homme espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'avait pas fait une nouvelle scène chez Zonko. A chaque fois elle se plaignait de la qualité des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, et accusait le pauvre apothicaire de souhaiter la mort de ses clients dans un élan de sadisme qu'elle était la seule à voir.

D'ailleurs celle-ci devait le chercher aussi puisque Harry la retrouva sur le chemin qui menait à son dortoir ... les mains vides.

"- Hermione ! Appela Harry.

\- Te voilà Harry ! Je te cherchais ! Tu sais ce qu'à fait ce mécréant de vendeur cette fois ? Il a fermé la boutique lorsqu'il m'a vu arriver et m'a interdit d'y retourner, se plaignit la brune. Il faut que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui explique que je suis quelqu'un de bien Harry !

\- Enfin Hermione, tu ne fais que de le critiquer à chaque fois que tu poses les pieds dans son commerce ... Et puis moi aussi je te cherchais ! Ron et moi partons négocier avec les elfes de la Forêt Interdite un traîté de paix dans deux jours, Sirius nous accompagnera. Et puisqu'il faut rappeler à ces oreilles pointues qu'une grande partie de notre population est sorcière, nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable d'emmener une personne avec suffisamment de qualifications dans le domaine magique. Sais-tu qui nous avons choisi ?

\- Les elfes ? Nous allons vraiment rencontrer les elfes du Palais Malefoy ? Harry ... C'est mon rêve de les rencontrer enfin et d'en apprendre toujours plus sur eux, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est du suicide ? Enfin je parle pour moi surtout ...

\- Ils savent que nous arriverons lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith pour éviter toute attaque de créature nocturne. Et puis nous avons un beau présent pour eux, ça devrait les rendre plus amicaux !" Argumenta Harry.

Hermione rêvait depuis toujours de voir les elfes des terres de Malefoy. Elle en savait tellement sur eux qu'elle serait forcément utile à la mission. Mais les elfes haïssaient déjà les sorciers bien avant que la guerre avec les humains ne débute, et cette guerre durait depuis plusieurs siècles déjà.

La sorcière hésita encore quelques instants mais la curiosité l'emporta, ce qui lui fît accepter la proposition de son ami avec joie.

Les deux jours de voyages furent les plus longs de toute leur vie. Sirius s'occupait en pistant les différentes créatures dont il repérait la trace comme un véritable Warg. N'avait-il pas été loup-garou dans une vie antérieure par hasard ?

Ron s'exerçait au maniement de l'épée, puis au couteau, puis à la hache et enfin tentait d'apprendre par cœur l'ouvrage intitulé "L'histoire de Poudlard". Le rouquin détestait lire. Malheureusement il devait connaitre une quantité phénoménale d'informations concernant son royaume et son histoire, comme le devait une personne de son rang.

Hermione passait son temps à donner des leçons à Harry au sujet des elfes. en ce qui les concernait, tout y passait ! Ce qu'ils mangeaient, leur manière de se saluer, l'heure à laquelle ils se levaient, les choses à ne pas faire en leur présence, les choses à ne pas dire en leur présence, les circonstances dans lesquelles ils peuvent se sentir insultés, leurs animaux de compagnie, leurs différents dieux, leurs typent d'armes, la place de la musique dans leur société, les étoiles qui représentaient pour eux un puissant symbole d'espoir et de fertilité, le peu de naissances engendrées par un elfe au cours de sa vie ... Harry ne trouvait aucun moment pour se détendre avant l'arrivée du roi Lucius. Il angoissait de plus en plus. Jamais le guerrier n'avait échoué lorsqu'il s'agissait de négocier, mais cette fois il sentait que quelque chose serait différent. Quelque chose de décisif dans sa vie.

Vers midi les quatre compagnons étaient déjà sur place à les attendre. Hermione leur avait interdit de s'assoir puisque c'était un signe de fatigue et donc de faiblesse. Elle en profita pour leur rappeler à tous les trois que ces créatures ne faisaient pas affaire avec des êtres faibles afin de s'assurer de la stabilité de leurs alliances. Harry se demanda s'ils ne dormaient jamais.

Ils aperçurent au bout de quelques minutes une vingtaine de soldats à l'armure verte et dorée arriver, suivis de quatre grands cerfs bruns chevauchés par des elfes. "_Sérieusement ? Ils chevauchent des cerfs ?_" se dit Harry. Il comprit que ce devait être des généraux pour avoir droit ainsi à une monture. Il tourna la tête en direction de la sorcière placée à sa gauche, qui afficha un sourire narquois en réponse au sourcil arqué du brun. Le guerrier se sentit un instant ridicule à côté de cette patrouille elfique.

Un jeune elfe aux cheveux blonds dorés et qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années descendit de sa monture en un signe de politesse et déroula le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. Pendant ce temps Harry détailla les trois autres elfes. Le premier était comme il n'en avait vu que rarement. Il s'agissait d'un être à la peau sombre avec des cheveux bruns très courts, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un elfe. Il était vraiment très beau. Ses yeux dévisagèrent le guerrier humain avant de se figer sur la garde de son épée accrochée à sa taille. Celui-ci semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose puisqu'il sourit à Harry d'une façon mystérieuse.

La suivante était très pâle et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient au vent. C'était une créature vraiment très belle. Ses yeux étaient aussi clairs que la lumière d'une étoile, et Harry savait de quoi il parlait. Alors que tous les elfes présents étaient habillés d'un cuir vert, celle-ci était au contraire habillée d'une tenue de monte bleue foncée avec un aigle cousu sur chacune de ses épaules, et ne semblait pas armée contrairement à tous les mâles présents. Il y avait sur son visage un air rêveur et vaguement enfantin, comme si elle se situait dans son propre univers. C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Harry fût paralysé par tant de beauté en un seul être. Cela était-il seulement possible ? Se tenait fièrement devant lui, montant un cerf bien plus grand que les trois autres, la plus belle créature qu'il lui eût été donné de voir un jour. Les cheveux aussi clairs que la lune, les yeux de la même couleur que la lame accrochée à sa ceinture, la silhouette fine mise en valeur dans ces cuirs bruns et verts ... Un coup de vent permit aux quatre humains d'apercevoir les pointes de ses oreilles. Il devait être le frère jumeau de la femelle qui les accompagnait, mais en mieux ... En beaucoup mieux.

"Moi, Lucius, fils de Abraxas, Roi des elfes de la forêt de Malefoy et de son Palais, vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour mon absence d'aujourd'hui. Etant actuellement dans l'impossibilité de négocier un traité avec vous, j'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer pour me représenter, mon fils Drago qui a en sa possession toutes mes exigences. Lorsque cet accord sera scellé, vous serez invités à ma table afin de célébrer cette nouvelle union. Royalement, Lucius de la noble lignée de Malefoy."

Pendant la lecture de l'elfe aux cheveux blonds dorés Harry n'avait pas lâché des yeux le beau blond argenté qu'il avait deviné comme étant le fils du Roi Lucius, Drago. Celui-ci, toujours sur son cerf, s'approcha à une distance raisonnable du guerrier sans rien dire, semblant attendre la suite. "_Quelle suite ?_" se demanda Harry.

En se tournant discrètement vers Hermione, celle-ci désigna le sol de sa tête. Harry comprit qu'on attendait de lui qu'il salue poliment le jeune prince et démarre les présentations comme le lui avait appris sa meilleure amie. Le brun posa son genou gauche au sol et inclina la tête en avant, suivit par ses compagnons qui firent la même chose. "_Pourquoi Hermione s'incline-t-elle de la même manière que nous ? Les mâles et les femelles saluent-ils de la même façon chez eux ? Est-ce que au moins ils font la distinction entre les deux ?_" se demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis Harry, fils de James, guerrier de l'ordre du Phénix et ambassadeur de Poudlard. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Ronald, suppléant à ma tâche et Sirius, Maître de guerre de Poudlard et mon mentor, qui est ici pour des raisons dont il vous fera part lui-même. Et enfin voici Hermione, fille de Jeane, Gardienne du savoir de Poudlard et disciple du Premier sorcier du Département des Mystères. »

Le regard du joli blond passa sur chacun d'entre eux, comme s'il cherchait à analyser ce qu'il voyait, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Ce fût une violente lueur chargée de mépris qui se posa sur Hermione lorsque que ce fût son tour. Harry en était sûr, ils n'allaient pas s'entendre à cause de sa présence. Mais il fallait bien rappeler aux elfes le pourcentage démographique important que représentait les sorciers pour le royaume de Poudlard, et Hermione était très intelligente et diplomate pour obtenir un arrangement.

« Je suis Drago, fils de Lucius, Prince de la forêt de Malefoy ainsi que de son Palais, représentant du Roi Lucius à sa demande. Humblement je vous présente Ernie, messager officiel de sa majesté Lucius, Blaise le Grand Conseiller de mon peuple, ainsi ma fiancée Luna. »

La voix mélodieuse et froide avait totalement envouté Harry. Son cœur s'était réchauffé et se mit à battre plus rapidement sans qu'il ne soit capable de l'expliquer. Néanmoins il s'attrista en comprenant que la blonde si jolie n'était pas la sœur du Prince, mais bien sa fiancée. Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ? Le brun ne comprit pas ce besoin qu'il avait de savoir ça, mais il avait besoin de cette information, elle lui était vitale.

Les soldats elfiques montèrent une grande tente afin d'y accueillir les huit représentants présents pour les négociations. Pendant ce temps, Hermione l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir.

« - « Pour des raisons dont il vous fera part lui-même » ? Tu n'as vraiment trouvé rien de mieux à dire !? Râla-t-elle tout bas.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'ils n'aimaient pas les mensonges ! Se défendit le brun.

\- Et je t'ai dit de ne rien dire qui pourrait leur donner une raison de se méfier de nous !

\- Tu voulais que j'explique ça comment que notre maître de guerre souhaite rencontrer le leur afin d'effectuer un échange culturel ? Ils se seraient méfiés davantage.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû l'emmener … Songea la sorcière.

\- Et tu penses que ta présence ne les rends pas méfiants peut-être ? Répliqua-t-il.

\- Ils doivent comprendre que s'ils veulent ce traité ils doivent accepter les sorciers. C'est essentiel de le leur rappeler !

\- Dites, vous n'avez pas oublié que les elfes sont des créatures qui possèdent une ouïe très fine ? Parce que si moi de là où je suis-je vous entend parfaitement, sachez que pour eux votre conversation n'est pas discrète ! » Leur fît remarquer Sirius.

En effet, lorsque les deux amis jetèrent un coup d'œil au tour d'eux, ils virent Blaise qui les observait avec ce sourire qui signifiait bien qu'il avait tout écouté.

« - Il va arrêter de sourire celui-là ? Râla Ron.

\- Tu veux échanger de place Ron ? Parce que je préfèrerais largement qu'ils me sourient au lieu de vouloir me massacrer ! Lui répondit Hermione.

\- Ils n'ont aucune expression sauf lui qui sourit tout le temps, c'est effrayant ! Se justifia le roux.

\- Quand tu ne croises uniquement des regards méprisants c'est effrayant aussi, je n'en fais pas toute une histoire !

\- Il y a aussi cette elfe, Luna je crois, qui sourit toujours depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Objecta Harry.

\- C'n'est pas pareil, elle a l'air carrément dans un autre monde !

\- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. Ils nous entendent !

\- Ca suffit les jeunes ! Il est temps de démarrer les négociations. » Termina le plus âgé.

La beauté du Prince de la forêt de Malefoy était légendaire … si seulement son caractère avait pu l'être lui aussi, Harry aurait sûrement été beaucoup mieux préparé ! Ce gamin devait avoir quinze ans ? Comment était-il possible qu'il ait la capacité d'imposer sa volonté avec une telle autorité ? Il n'avait jamais vu ça … La partie non-agression et entraide s'était plutôt bien déroulée, mais dans les attentes d'un peuple envers l'autre, là ça devenait difficile. Harry n'arrivait pas à leur faire accepter quoi que ce soit. Cesser la guerre, tout le monde était pour. L'échange culturel c'était une autre histoire !

« - Nous ne voulons aucun sorcier sur nos terres et aucun partage des connaissances que mon peuple protège depuis la nuit des temps. » Trancha le jeune prince.

Harry ne savait pas quel argument utiliser pour le faire revenir sur sa décision. Les elfes possédaient des connaissances qui permettraient aux humains de se développer davantage et dans beaucoup domaines différents. Il se tourna vers Hermione en espérant qu'elle lui donne une solution, mais elle-même semblait en pleine réflexion. Le guerrier devait trouver un argument rapidement pour ne pas passer pour un faible d'esprit. C'était ce que son amie lui avait précisé durant le voyage jusqu'au lieu de rencontre. Juste après la leçon sur la place importante qu'occupent les astres dans la société elfique. Symbole d'espoir et de fertilité … Très peu de naissances par année … La voilà la solution qu'il cherchait !

« - Nous avons des étoiles à Poudlard. A ce jour nous en possédons huit, dont deux d'entre elles que vous aurez choisies comme présent si vous offrez à votre tour à un seul de nos sorciers la possibilité d'accéder aux connaissances ancestrales de votre peuple. Proposa-t-il.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais aucun sorcier sur notre territoire. Trancha le prince.

\- Quatre étoiles. »

L'elfe sombre échangea un regard avec la future reine des elfes, alors qu'Hermione retenait un sourire ravi. Harry n'avait pas cligné une seule fois des yeux lorsqu'il avait touché cette corde sensible. Il avait compris que leur population diminuait à cause de cette guerre, et que les rares naissances n'étaient pas suffisantes pour compenser les pertes de leur peuple. Les étoiles leur seraient vitales et l'humain savait qu'ils étaient les seuls à ce jour à avoir réussi à en attraper.

«Quatre étoiles, reprit-il. Nous vous laisserons choisir quatre étoiles parmi celles que nous possédons et vous offrirons l'accès sans limite au pilier Stellaire pour pratiquer vos rituels lunaires comme votre peuple pouvait le faire autrefois. Nous libérerons le passage qui y mène uniquement pour les elfes de la forêt de Malefoy. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, votre majesté. »

Harry sortit de la tente, suivit de Sirius, Hermione et Ron qui décida de ne pas traîner lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau le sourire du beau conseiller elfique. Il lui faisait vraiment peur celui-là …

Hermione était fière de son ami de toujours. Même s'il s'était fait avoir au début, incapable d'émettre la moindre objection, il s'était très bien rattrapé sur la fin et avait été un très bon tacticien.

« Blaise, je veux que tu envoies Ernie quérir l'avis de mon père, le Roi, sur cette proposition. Je crois déjà le connaître mais je ne souhaite pas faire d'erreur. » Ordonna Drago.

Le prince savait que son père accepterait. Ils avaient besoin de ces étoiles en urgence, elles avaient donc bien plus d'importance que ces histoires d'échanges culturels avec des sorciers qui avaient tendance à abuser de la magie. C'était un problème qui pouvait se régler plus tard. Mais il se doutait bien que par mauvaise foi, le Roi imposerait une nouvelle condition afin de s'assurer de la fidélité des humains. Une condition qui risquait fort de ne pas plaire à tout le monde …

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai déjà une idée pour la suite de cette fiction, mais je privilégie _**Parce que c'est lui**_ que je vous invite à suivre si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. De manière générale j'aime beaucoup terminer une histoire avant d'en démarrer une nouvelle, mais je tenais vraiment à ne pas oublier cette idée !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je sache si ça vaut la peine que j'écrive une suite ou non.

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Bisous les choux et à vos reviews !


	2. Les sirènes (Partie 1)

Hello !

Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont ajouté en favoris. Et aussi ceux qui me suivent !

Je suis désolée pour ce court chapitre. Je l'ai tapé en deux temps et je viens de finir de finir le deuxième. Mais j'ai fait une fausse manip' sur le clavier et je suis retournée à la page précédente sans sauvegarde ... J'ai la haine, et je n'ai pas envie de tout recommencer à cette heure-ci j'ai encore des devoirs à terminer. Je le ferai sûrement demain ou vendredi et ce chapitre sera divisé en deux partie. Je vous présente mes excuses.

Il devait arriver hier en entier mais je suis rentrée crevée et j'avais un exposé sur l'IVG à préparer, chose très passionnante quoi ...

Merci d'être encore là après ce petit blabla !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"- Ginny ne va pas du tout aimer ça ... Geignit Ron.

\- Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça ! Ragea son meilleur ami.

\- Calmes-toi ... Je comprends que tu te sois attaché à elle, mais tu sais très bien qu'elle est la seule demoiselle disponible à marier. Déclara Sirius.

\- "Disponible" ? S'exclama le rouquin. La seule tu veux dire !

\- Tu devrais vraiment te calmer toi aussi ...

\- Mais enfin Sirius ! Intervint Harry. J'ai l'intention de lui demander sa main lors du solstice d'été, j'ai même la bénédiction de ses parents !"

Hermione n'avait rien dit. Les elfes exigeaient un mariage entre le second fils du roi Lucius, le prince Scorpius, et la princesse Ginevra. Et c'était très mesquin de leur part ! Il était très mal vu de refuser pareille proposition de mariage, mais le jeune prince n'était encore qu'un enfant et ne serait pas physiquement mature avant encore une quarantaine d'années. Ginny était déjà presqu'une femme et dans quatre décénnies elle serait trop âgée pour donner la vie. Sans compter le fait que la rousse était une jeune guerrière qui avait bien suivit la politique d'endoctrinement de la jeunesse en temps de guerre, et détestait les elfes. Elle n'était pas simple cette situation !

Il aurait été plus logique de fiancer le prince Drago à Ginny mais celui-ci était déjà promis. Elle devrait donc aller vivre chez son fiancé en attendant que celui-ci grandisse, ce qui revenait à faire d'elle un potentiel otage politique en cas de désaccord entre les deux peuples.

"Vous pourriez toujours ajouter une exigeance afin d'éviter toute manaces la concernant."

Les quatre humains virent le grand conseiller Blaise entrer dans leur tente sans la moindre gêne.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?!

\- Ron ! Le réprimanda le maître de guerre de Poudlard.

\- Mais il nous espionne ! Se défendit-il.

\- Absolument pas, répondit calmement l'elfe. Je viens vous apporter mon aide, ne trouvant pas cette situation très juste pour vôtre soeur.

\- Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? S'étonna Ron qui avait insisté sur la discrétion concernant son identité.

\- La chevelure de feu est une rare caractéristique qui désigne aisément chez un humain son appartenance, qu'elle soit proche ou éloignée, à la famille royale de Poudlard. Nous savions qui vous étiez à la minute où vous nous êtes apparut dans notre champs de vision. Cependant nous comprenons que vous ayez souhaité vous faire discret à ce sujet, explique-t-il.

\- Que souhaitiez vous nous apporter, grand conseiller ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Si vous aspirez à effacer la menace qui pèse sur elle lors de son arrivée prochaine au Palais de Malefoy, vous devez réclamer un prix égal à sa valeur. Le prince Drago par exemple."

Drago savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en envoyant Blaise chuchoter quelques idées à l'oreille de ces humains bien trop influençables pour leur bien. Il rêvait déjà de ce jour où enfin il aurait sur la tête une magnifique couronne, et serait accompagné de l'amour de sa vie. Les pouvoirs de voyance de Luna lui avaient assuré qu'un jour il rencontrarait un représentant de la race humaine et en tomberait amoureux. Que grâce à cet être, il serait aimé et acclamé par un peuple tout entier. Les visions de sa fiancée étaient rarement aussi claires, mais elle arrivait toujours à les interprêter correctement. Pour trouver cette humaine qui le suivrait jusque chez lui il devait se rendre à Poudlard. Il n'y avait que là que le blond pouvait trouver une compagne digne de ce nom.

Luna n'avait pas été capable d'identifier la personne qu'elle avait vu, mais avait comme indice la garde d'une épée sûrement très reconnaissable. Elle l'avait décrite à son ami Blaise. Drago ne savait rien de cette partie là, il n'était pas bon de trop en connaître sur son avenir.

La jolie blonde appréciait beaucoup Drago et le trouvait très intéressant malgré son caractère froid et cassant. Mais par hasard dans un de ses rêves elle avait aperçut qu'elle vivrait le grand amour avec un jeune sorcier. De ce fait elle n'était pas du tout inquiète pour l'avanir, puisque dans celui-ci chacun y trouvait son âme soeur ... ou preque !

"Mais il est déjà fiancé ! Lança Ron, perdu.

\- Je ne pense pas que le notre roi décide d'annuler le mariage puisque c'est lui-même qui l'a arrangé et qu'il tient particulièrement à la pureté de notre espèce. Il ne prendrait pas le rique de le souiller avec celui d'un humain, si vous me permettez l'expression. En revanche, comme ce n'est pas lui qui est ici pour négocier et la décision revient à mon prince. Pour autant de temps que votre princesse passera parmi nous, notre prince le passera chez vous. Et comme il est l'hériter légitime au trône, vous devriez retrouver rapidement votre protégée.

\- Nous n'allons pas accepter ! S'énerva Harry. La princesse Ginevra est ma bien-aimée et j'ai l'intention de l'épouser l'été prochain ! J'ai reçus l'approbation de-

\- "L'approbation" ? Vous vous pensez aussi important qu'un prince ? Une approbation n'est pas une promesse, humain. Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour ton peuple mais tu n'es certainement pas un prince."

Harry s'enragea. Il avait travaillé si longtemps pour en arriver là, et en définitive il ne pouvait même pas épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une chose pareille sans ne rien dire.

Le soir venu, il s'en alla faire un petit tour près du lac qui bordait le bosquet dans lequel il avaient monté leur campement le temps de négociations, décidé à faire une petite baignade pour se changer les idées.

"Je n'entrerais pas dans cette eau si j'étais à votre place Harry, fils de James."

Le brun sursauta en entendant le voix mélodieusement froide du prince Drago. Celui-ci paraissait encore plus beau sous les reflet de la lune. Sa chevelure argenté et ses yeux acier brillant comme les étoiles le rendaient si envoûtant ... Est-ce que tout les elfes devenaient ainsi à la lumière de la nuit ? Pendant un court instant Harry voulut vénérer la lune avece les elfes de la forêt de Malefoy. Il avait devant lui un véritable elfe de la nuit.

" Je n'apprécie guère d'être dévisagé ainsi. N'avez-vous jamais rencontré d'elfe avant moi ?"

L'humain se reprit en comprenant quelques instants plus tard le sarcasme que venait d'utiliser le blond.

"- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me baigner dans ce lac, vôtre majesté ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Vous le pourriez, mais y resteriez. Ce lac est peuplé de sirènes. Si l'on en écoute la rumeur, ce sont des êtres qui s'attaquent aux hommes tels que vous.

\- "Aux hommes tels que moi" ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'entends par là les humains mâles possédant l'incapacité de maîtriser leur pulsions charnelles. Croyez-vous que je sois inconscient à votre minitiueuse observation de tout à l'heure ?"

Le brun se tût. Lui-même ne s'était pas rendu compte de la manière dont il avait regardé le prince devant lui. Il fût interrompu dans cette pensée par l'arrivée de trois personnes dans l'eau. Il pût voir une le buste nu d'une jeune femme remonter à la surface, ainsi que celui de deux jeunes hommes.

"Il un coeur celui-ci là, et si fort il bat, il nous attire tout les trois." Chanta la femme. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, et de jolis yeux noisettes donnaient de la couleur à son visage. L'un des deux hommes était lui aussi châtain mais ses yeux étaient bleus-verts, alors que le dernier ressemblait beaucoup au conseiller elfique, Blaise, avec sa peau sombre.

"- Bonsoir Nymphadora. Comment te portes-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Demanda aimablement l'elfe, semblant perdre de sa froideur.

\- Drago ! Tu es encore plus beau la nuit ! Dommage que les elfes soient insensibles à notre charme ... Soupira la dite Nymphadora.

\- J'ai le désir de m'unir à toi Dean, déclara l'homme pâle aux yeux clairs à son comparse à la peau sombre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose de temps en temps ? Intervint la jeune femme dont les cheveux prenaient doucement une teinte rouge. Seamus !"

Le dénommé Seamus avait plongé sur celui qu'il avait nommé Dean un peu plus tôt, et Harry pût voir une longue queue de poisson verte qui prenait naissance au niveau de la taille du plongeur. D'après ce qu'il aperçut, celle de Dean était d'une couleur qui s'approchait de l'ocre, étant d'un étonnant contraste avec sa peau d'ébène. A son tour, Nymphadora plongea montrant ainsi la même couleur aussi vive que ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle remonta avec Seamus à la surface, elle pointa l'elfe du doigt.

"Prends exemple sur Drago ! Lui au moins il se tient correctement en présence d'étrangers ! Pourquoi on va passer nous après ça ?! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à baiser !"

* * *

Encore toutes mes excuses pour cette moitié de chapitre. Je publierai la suite dans la semaine, c'est promit !

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Ne vous embêtez pas trop pour les reviews cette fois-ci, ce n'est que la moitié du boulot ! Le mieux c'est d'attendre la suite !

Gros bisous !


	3. Les sirènes (Partie 2)

Hey !

Je considère que ce chapitre est maudit car au moment où j'ai voulu enregistrer la progression, le site m'a déconnecté. _**Complot ?**_

Mais bon ... Il paraît que la troisième est la bonne ! Courage ...

Du coup je sauvegarde à chaque phrase, et ça prend beaucoup de temps, mais au moins je suis certaine de ne rien perdre !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont quand même laissé une review alors que pour une fois vous étiez dispensés ... Mais cette fois j'en veux bien !

Je vous présente mes excuses une nouvelle fois mes excuses pour ce chapitre divisé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"Prends exemple sur Drago ! Lui au moins il se tient correctement en présence d'étrangers ! Pourquoi on va passer nous après ça ?! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à baiser !"_

Harry fût choqué de la vulgarité avec laquelle s'était exprimé la sirène. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle créature pouvait avoir un langage aussi châtier !

Après que la dite Nymphadora eût tenté de charmer le brun afin de l'attirer dans l'eau, et que le prince des elfes eût réussi à l'arrêter, ce dernier la questionna.

"- On m'a rapporté que tu avais attrapé un très beau sorcier, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un simple humain comme lui ? As-tu déjà terminé de le manger ?

\- Il a un cœur pur ! C'est rare et je le veux ! Tu n'es pas gentil avec moi Drago ! Se plaignit-elle.

\- Elle l'a libéré, répondit Seamus qui s'était installé sur la berge. Elle n'a même pas posé les dents dessus avant de le libérer ! Si veux mon avis Drago, je pense qu'elle est amoureuse !

\- Hé ! Mais c'est même pas vrai ! Et puis d'abord, si tu es si en manque au ça tu n'as qu'à retourner baiser plutôt que d'inventer des histoires sur moi !"

Elle retourna dans les profondeurs du lacs dans un claquement de queue rageur. Heureux de s'être vengé, Seamus plongea à son tour après avoir fait un signe au Prince Drago et un charmant clin d'œil à Harry.

Le blond réfléchissait. Un cœur pur était rare à trouver, d'autant plus que celui-ci était humain ! Les être aquatiques comme les sirènes étant très sensibles à ce genre de singularité avaient été rapidement attirées par sa présence au bord de leur lac. Il devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ... Mais ce n'était qu'un humain alors il était inutile de lui apporter trop de considération avant qu'il ne fasse ses preuves.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été désigné comme ayant un "cœur pur". Finalement sa première rencontre avec des sirènes serait étrange et mémorable !

"- Avez-vous médité sur la nouvelle condition que nous vous avons apporté aujourd'hui ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le Prince, sincèrement curieux.

\- C'est toujours en cours de délibération, votre majesté. Répondit l'humain, sa colère revenant par vague, comme si elle ne l'avait pas quitté.

\- J'ai l'espoir que vous accepterez.

\- Pourquoi la voulez-vous hein ?! S'énerva Harry, ne retenant plus sa fureur de l'après-midi. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé quelqu'un d'autre ?! Nous étions prêts à tout vous offrir pour mettre un terme à cette guerre ! Mais non ! Il a fallut que réclamiez la personne qui me tient le plus à cœur ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Je suis navré de l'éclat de colère qu'engendre cette situation dans votre être. Répondit-il avec un fin sourire à peine voilé. Mon grand conseiller Blaise m'a informé de vos sentiments pour la princesse Ginevra. Je suppose que vous êtes prêts à continuer cette guerre entre nos deux peuples plutôt que de nous la céder ?

\- Non ! Oui ! Mais non, je ... euh ... Vous me perturbez ! Râgea le brun. Je ne veux plus de cette guerre et il en va de même pour vous sinon vous ne seriez pas ici ! Alors pourquoi cette princesse précisément, elle ne vous sera pas utile puisqu'elle sera trop âgée pour donner la vie lorsque votre frère, le Prince Scorpius arrivera à maturité. Quel est l'intérêt si ce n'est pas pour avoir des enfants ?

\- Pour nous assurer de votre fidélité. Les humains sont aisément influençables et corruptibles, ils ont besoin qu'on leur rappelle de temps en temps à qui va leur allégeance. Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris ... Je suis déçu.

\- J'espérais avoir tort. Répliqua l'humain. Et vos deux sœurs ? Pourquoi l'une d'entre elles ne pourrait pas être promise à l'un des princes de Poudlard ? Ils sont suffisamment nombreux non ?

\- Il est impossible de les marier actuellement. Mais si cela peut permettre d'améliorer nos relations, je suis prêt à vous faire l'honneur de renoncer à votre bien-aimée. Proposa l'elfe. En revanche vous aurez une dette personnelle envers moi. Vous comprenez à présent que je réclame un prix d'aussi grande valeur que votre princesse ...

\- Alors je vous donnerai tout ce que vous pourriez demander en échange. Je vous en fait le serment ! Fît le guerrier, l'espoir entrant à nouveau dans son cœur. Quel est votre prix ?

\- Le jeune prince qui vous accompagne sera parfait j'imagine. Répondit posément l'elfe.

\- Il ne peut pas donner la vie, je ne comprends pas ... Fît Harry, perdu.

\- Vous venez de démontrer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'avoir un héritier.

\- Alors dans ce cas, aussi longtemps que mon ami, le prince Ronald vivra chez vous dans la forêt de Malefoy, vous-même, prince Drago vous vivrez chez nous à Poudlard."

Harry venait de jouer sa dernière carte pour tenter de faire se retirer le prince blond, cette situation ne lui plaisant pas plus que l'autre. Le prince quant à lui le écarquilla les yeux. Même si il l'avait espéré, jamais il n'aurait cru que l'humain puisse avoir l'audace d'écouter le plan que lui avait soufflé l'elfe sombre à l'oreille. Plan qu'il avait lui-même mis en place afin de pouvoir séjourner pour une durée indéterminée chez les humains.

Il eût un sourire que son interlocuteur ne fût capable de définir. Si ils voulaient leurs étoiles, il devaient faire de gros sacrifices, étant prêts à tout accepter de la part des humains. Après tout, le roi Lucius et la reine Narcissa avaient eût quatre enfants, ce qui était extrêmement rare dans la vie d'un elfe. En moyenne les familles s'estimaient heureuses lorsqu'elle arrivaient à donner la vie à un enfant, et comme particulièrement chanceuses lorsqu'elles parvenaient à le faire une seconde fois. Autant que le second prince serve à quelque chose ...

Son plan était en marche, et désormais plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

* * *

Voilà ! Il s'agit de ma troisième tentative quand même ...

Encore toutes mes excuses pour cette moitié de chapitre. Je risque de mettre du temps avant de publier le prochain chapitre, vu les problèmes que j'ai eu avec celui-ci ...

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Gros bisous !

Et à vos reviews !


	4. Rêves et espoirs

Coucou !

Voilà le chapitre trois que je viens de finir de taper !

Désolée de l'attente mais mon ordi est décédé et j'ai pleuré car j'y tenais énormément. En plus de contenir ma vie à l'intérieur, je l'avais eu pour mes 18 ans et c'était mon premier ordinateur portable. La batterie est morte tout comme le ventilateur, et le disque dur à moitié. On a pu récupérer la totalité de mes dossiers excepté mes films et mes musiques (j'en avais plus de 400). Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je profite de mon nouvel ordinateur portable sur lequel j'ai vidé le contenu de mes clé USB, téléphone portable et MP3 pour récupérer un maximum de musiques (167).

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui dans **_Les malheurs de Marween_**.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

"J'irai"

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron se sacrifiait pour sa sœur et pour Harry. C'était le geste le plus noble qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Sirius lui, n'avait émis le moindre son. Il préférait admirer silencieusement le courage dont faisait preuve le jeune prince.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé Ron, on peut toujours négocier. Tenta Harry.

\- Non, ça ne vaudrait pas le coup. Au moins tu as réussi à ce qu'ils l'épargnent ... Tu la marieras et vous serez heureux tous les deux.

\- Mais à quel prix ?! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu sais qu'ils n'abandonneront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas une personne de sang royal en otage. Heureusement que ces fichus indigènes aux oreilles pointues ne sont pas suffisamment prétentieuses pour demander Bill, c'est lui l'héritier après tout ... Charlie veut devenir Chasseur de dragons et jamais il ne renoncera à son rêve. Les jumeaux sont inséparables et même si il était possible de les diviser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, lequel des deux devrait-on leur envoyer ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse un effort, hein ? Dit le rouquin en essayant un sourire pour montrer à ses amis que tout irait bien.

\- Charlie est un égoïste ! Pleura la brune. Et s'il arrivait malheur à Bill ? Il faudra bien qu'il monte sur le trône ! Et puis vous oubliez Percy ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas-

\- Tu sais pourquoi Hermione, coupa le plus âgé. Le prince Percy est un sorcier de naissance, il serait haït et probablement lynché lorsqu'il passerait les limites de nos frontières.

\- Sans oublier que c'est un trouillard, lâcha Harry."

Même s'ils signaient pour la paix, leurs deux peuples oublieraient difficilement des siècles de guerre. C'était bien dommage ! Le benjamin royal était un jeune homme pâle aux traits fins et délicats. C'était un prince délicat avec un grand sens des responsabilités qui cherchait avant tout à satisfaire son peuple, comme c'était son devoir en tant que Prince du royaume de Poudlard. On pouvait ajouter à cela qu'il possédait ce trait de caractère qui semblait commun à tous les elfes: la prétention. Si ce n'était que ses cheveux roux, ses oreilles arrondies et sa longévité, le Prince Percy se serait parfaitement fondu dans le décor elfique. Décidément ces gens-là ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils manquaient. Beaucoup seraient heureux de leur envoyer avec une belle somme d'argent afin de s'assurer qu'ils le gardent !

Et puis pourquoi dramatiser ? Ce n'était qu'un plan pour que les humains puissent réclamer un échange d'otages équitable en réclamant un prince à leur tour. Ils feraient pression sur les elfes et ils renonceraient à l'idée de posséder un otage politique. C'était un plan parfait. Et puis que feraient-ils d'un prince elfique à Poudlard franchement ?

Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise le lendemain ...

De retour chez eux, ils furent accueillis comme des héros pour avoir su négocier la paix. Mais aucun des quatre héros du moment ne put esquisser le moindre sourire. Ils allaient perdre un ami précieux dans les jours à venir, et c'est tout ce à quoi ils purent penser.

On rapporta lors du grand conseil de Poudlard les termes exact du traité, et chaque membre l'approuva en félicitant à nouveau l'ambassadeur, bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas vraiment pourquoi le peuple des elfes n'avait pas réclamé la princesse Ginevra.

La reine pleurait dans ses appartements. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle adorait ses enfants et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'assurer de leur bonheur. Elle aimait chaque représentant de son peuple de cette manière, et pleurait chaque fois qu'un des habitants de son royaume perdait la vie. Cette tristesse était partagée avec son mari et ses autres enfants.

Dans la grande bibliothèque, Hermione raconta à Ginny la situation initiale dans laquelle les elfes l'avaient réclamée, mais préféra garder le silence sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Harry à se démener afin qu'elle soit épargnée.

Mais l'un des cinq fils princiers allait quitter le château, et très peu au conseil s'en attristèrent. Après tout, ils avaient la chance d'avoir cinq princes à marier !

« - Et les princesses Gabrielle et Fleur alors ? Demanda la rousse à son amie. Pourquoi ne peuvent-elles pas être promises à l'un de mes frères ?

\- Parce que la princesse Gabrielle n'est encore qu'un nourrisson. Personne n'oserait demander la main d'un nourrisson. Et la princesse Fleur est destinée à devenir une prêtresse lunaire. Ainsi elle restera célibataire durant toute sa longue existence, lui expliqua calmement Hermione en rangeant les parchemins dans leur étagères.

\- Ça l'arrange bien ! Fît la princesse avec colère.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, contredit son amie. Elle n'aura jamais le droit d'être avec la personne qu'elle aime, c'est plutôt triste quand on y pense …

\- Mon frère non plus ! »

La sorcière se tût. Elle connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de Ron pour elle, et elle savait que Ginny venait de souligner exprès ce point. Sûrement pas pour lui faire de la peine, mais probablement pour lui faire comprendre qu'au final il y avait beaucoup de gens sur terre qui n'auraient pas le droit à une histoire d'amour. Et la rousse en faisait partie, tout comme ses frères. La brune se fît la réflexion que le prince Percy serait très difficile à marier. Il le ferait si on le lui ordonnait puisque tel était son devoir, mais des rumeurs toujours plus nombreuses disaient de lui qu'il aurait plus sa place dans les bras d'un homme que sous les jupons d'une femme. Bill lui, se rebellerait probablement. Ou alors si sa future ne l'empêchait pas de voyager pour en apprendre plus sur les dragons, sûrement qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas et qu'il voudrait peut-être même en finir au plus vite afin de perdre le moins de temps possible. Bill n'avait pas le choix lui, c'était certain. Bientôt on lui présenterait une jolie princesse venue de loin qu'il demanderait en mariage sur ordre de son père.

Les jumeaux étaient finalement de ceux qui avaient le plus de chance. Il était difficile de les marier parce qu'aucun des deux n'avait plus de valeur que l'autre, et politiquement la hiérarchie familiale était d'une grande importance. Ils avaient le droit d'aimer qui ils voulaient, mais pas de se marier tant que les deux premiers princes n'était pas eux-mêmes unis à des princesses de nobles lignées.

«- Où est passée Madame Pince ? Je croyais que c'était son travail de s'occuper de tous ces rouleaux ! Reprit Ginny.

\- Elle est malade, lui expliqua Hermione. Je l'ai envoyé voir la guérisseuse Pomfrey.

\- Elle aussi ça l'arrange bien … Ce ne serait pas Théodore là-bas ? Remarqua-t-elle. »

La brune se retourna vivement, envoyant quelques parchemins de la pile qu'elle tenait dans les bras au sol par maladresse. Effectivement, le jeune sorcier arpentait le rayonnage de la culture étrangère. Les deux amies se regardèrent, leurs pensées se remplissant de questions. Théodore était un sorcier qui n'aimait pas beaucoup les livres, mais qui préférait davantage apprendre sur le terrain. Il n'était donc pas naturel de voir le brun traîner par ici …

Cependant, l'arrivée des jumeaux princiers dans la bibliothèque royale fît disparaître momentanément les interrogations muettes des deux jeunes filles.

« - Bien le bonjour, demoiselles ! Lança joyeusement le prince Fred.

\- Pouvons-nous vous être agréables d'une quelquoncque façon ? Ajouta le prince Georges.

\- Si vous pouviez simplement nous laisser tranquilles …

\- Nous qui pensions que tu en profiterais, petite sœur ! L'embêta le premier.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de travail et je manque d'organisation avec la maladie imprévue de Madame Pince … Et surtout, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être la seule candidate à vouloir représenter l'ordre magique de Poudlard auprès des elfes ! »

Les deux rouquins regardèrent dans la direction que la sorcière venait d'indiquer d'un mouvement de la tête, et comprirent que la concurrence venait de Théodore. Peu de personnes appréciaient le sorcier. Il était mince comme beaucoup d'entre eux, mais lui l'était davantage. Son apparence filiforme n'affichait jamais un air joyeux. Pour être honnête, Théodore entrait dans la catégorie des asociaux, ceux qui évitaient volontairement la compagnie des autres. Comme Hermione, il était aussi l'un des apprentis du premier Sorcier de Poudlard au Département des Mystères, bien qu'elle soit nettement meilleure que lui.

« - Hermione, je pourrais te débarrasser de lui si tu le souhaite, marmonna Fred afin qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que cela te retombe dessus par la suite. C'est un excellent sorcier qui a déjà rendu de nombreux services à Poudlard. Déjà que Ron s'en va … Je ne supporterais sûrement pas que tu reçoives de représailles.

\- Je suis un prince, ce type ne peut rien me faire. Tu en rêves depuis tellement d'années ! Je ne laisserai personne avoir la chance de prendre ta place. Tu iras chez ces oreilles pointues, puis tu me reviendras.

\- Fred … Commença Hermione.

\- Ne dis rien. Lorsque le moment sera venu et que tu rentreras au château tu auras la plus belle surprise de ta vie. Bien sûr, si tu acceptais de m'épouser cela donnerait un plus grand charme à cette promesse. »

En prononçant ces mots, le rouquin sortit de la poche de son lourd manteau rouge un petit écrin vert. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un seul instant que le prince Fred puisse l'aimer à ce point. Elle savait qu'ils devraient attendre que deux de ses frères ainés soient mariés avant de pouvoir organiser leur mariage, mais elle était heureuse. Elle n'était pas noble de naissance, mais elle avait gagné cette noblesse en devenant la gardienne du savoir de Poudlard. C'était un titre qu'elle avait plus que mérité pour avoir su protéger le peuple lorsque qu'une épidémie de Dragoncelle c'était développée deux ans auparavant. Elle avait trouvé le remède et son intelligence avait était prouvée plusieurs dizaines de fois au cour de son existence. Elle n'avait jamais espéré occuper un tel poste au sein du royaume. Elle avait le droit d'épouser l'un des princes tant que celui-ci n'était pas l'héritier, et qu'ils étaient au moins au nombre de trois. Par chance ils étaient cinq.

Georges était soulagé. Il avait cru pendant un instant que son frère ne se lancerait pas. Pas qu'il doutait de lui, mais que cela faisait un moment maintenant que les deux tourtereaux entretenaient une relation assez discrète qui ne vivait qu'à l'intérieur des murs du château. Mais tous les quatre avaient conscience que ces fiançailles représentaient la promesse d'un mariage d'amour, et non d'un mariage dans les mois qui suivraient pour satisfaire les convenances.

Ginny était vraiment très heureuse pour eux. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que le prince couvrait la sorcières d'attentions, l'élevant au rang de courtisée. Les parents de la brune n'avaient pris que très peu de temps avant d'accepter cette cour. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que leur fille obtenait les faveurs d'un prince ! Pas comme ce marchand qui s'était présenté quelques semaines plus tôt en demandant l'autorisation de la courtiser ...

La demande était plus surprenante que traditionnelle, à l'image de Fred, et romantique à souhait pour Hermione puisqu'elle avait lieu dans la plus belle bibliothèque du royaume, et devant témoins.

Alors doucement, elle tendit sa main gauche, autorisant ainsi son nouveau prince charmant d'y passer un anneau d'or qui devait certainement valoir une sacrée fortune. "Je m'occupe de Théodore" lui avait-il soufflé avant de l'embrasser, puis de s'en aller pour la laisser reprendre ses tâches.

**[Royaume de Malefoy]**

Dans les appartements princiers du royaume de Malefoy, le prince qui venait d'annoncer à son père son retrait à la place d'héritier au trône choisissait quelles parures il allait emmener avec lui pour son séjour, lorsque son petit frère et sa petite soeur entrèrent sans se faire annoncer.

"- Finalement tes projets se réalisent. Mes sincères félicitations, Drago.

\- Ne sois pas si froid et distant, Scorpius. J'ai renoncé à mes droits sur le trône, je pensais que tu serais bien plus heureux que cela de devenir le prince héritier.

\- C'est là un coup très ingénieux, dit Fleur. Tu n'es plus l'héritier alors peu importe la pression politique que les humains de Poudlard pourront tenter, cela diminuera l'impact qu'ils pourraient causé à notre peuple. Et tout cela uniquement pour un séjour chez les hommes ...

\- Tu es jalouse petite soeur. Tu aimerais toi aussi pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur eux, répondit l'aîné.

\- En ce qui me concerne, il ne s'agit que de curiosité ethnique. J'apprécie grandement chaque être à sa juste valeur, tu ne l'ignore pas.

\- Fleur, soupira-t-il. Tu es bien trop gentille."

Drago n'était que d'une vingtaine d'années plus agé que Fleur, Scorpius serait mature dans quarante ans et enfin Gabrielle n'avait que treize ans, ce qui faisait d'elle un bambin.

"- Je serai du voyage, annonça soudainement la blonde.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, sourit Drago. Mais penses-tu que père te laissera agir comme bon te semblera ?

-Je serai présente pour accompagner mon frère lors de sa route vers Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle. A présent je prends congé vous mes frères, j'ai moi-même des affaires à faire préparer.

\- Père est furieux, dit le petit elfe qui s'était tut depuis un moment.

\- Et bien père ne le sera plus très longtemps lorsqu'il aura quatre étoiles entre les mains.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu sacrifies ton droit de succession au trône en échange d'étoiles ? Demanda Scorpius émerveillé.

\- J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour Scorpius, lorsque tu en auras l'âge, tu puisses comprendre quel jeu dangereux et compliqué est la politique, déclara Drago. Mais saches que le sacrifice que je fais a uniquement pour objectif le bonheur de mon peuple. Ce n'est donc pour moi pas le si grand fardeau que l'on pourrait imaginer.

\- Je ne comprends pas ... Tu en es certain ? Deamanda son petit frère, brillant d'innoncence.

\- Contente-toi de répéter ces mots à qui souhaite l'entendre."

Drago avait mis un certain temps à se faire à l'idée que la vision de Luna lui avait révélé que l'amour de sa vie serait de race humaine, mais à présent il était determiné à trouver cette personne. Et pour cela, il préférait quitter une centaine de fois son royaume si cela lui donnait une chance tomber amoureux. De toute façon il savait qu'il monterait sur le trône. Il ne savait encore par quels moyens il y parviendrait, mais sa fiancée lui avait dit ces mots exacts: "acclamés par tout un peuple". Drago deviendrait roi, il en était convaincu, et cette vision allait se concrétiser.

Lorsque Scorpius quitta les appartements de son frère, Blaise y entra à son tour, lui aussi sans se faire annoncer.

"- Prêt pour le voyage à Poudlard ?

\- Ce que tu peux être familier, Blaise ... Soupira le prince.

\- Aurais-tu par hasard oublié que je ne suis pas un elfe ordinaire ? Répliqua l'être à la peau sombre. Et puis je ne serai probablement jamais aussi vulgaire que Nymphadora, c'est un fait auquel je tiens !

\- Si tu me parlais de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici à m'importuner ? Tu devrais être ravi que j'ai obtenu pour toi que le dernier des princes de la lignée aux cheveux de feu vienne vivre ici. Je ne comprends toujours pas la raison pour laquelle tu y tiens tant ... Soupira le blond une nouvelle fois.

\- Le prince Ronald sera sûrement très malheureux en ces lieux, loin de sa famille, de ses amis, seul. Il aura besoin d'un ami vers qui il puisse se tourner ...

\- Blaise ! S'indigna le jeune prince. Ton esprit serait-il si malade au point de prévoir une telle manoeuvre politique uniquement pour t'unir à lui de façon charnelle ?!

\- Comme tu es poétiquement romantique ... Je veux me le faire, c'est tout. Et plus d'une fois si possible."

Peu importe depuis combien de temps ils étaient amis, Drago resterait éternellement impressionné par la franchise de Blaise. Il avait essayé de s'en souvenir pourtant, le blond ne pouvait se remémorer une seule fois où le mulâtre avait menti à quelqu'un. Mais surtout, il lui arrivait parfois de le jalouser pour posséder cette faculté de pouvoir être physiquement attiré par autrui sans ressentir de sentiment amoureux, chose qui lui était impossible.

Blaise était exceptionnel puisqu'il était un elfe du désert qui vénérait le soleil, contrairement à ceux de la forêt de Malefoy qui vénéraient les astres de la nuit. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas cette pâleur que tous possédaient dans ce royaume. L'astre du jour offrait à son corps davantage de force et de libertés que ne possédaient guère les elfes de la forêt Interdite. En contrepartie il ne pouvait aimer qu'une seule fois dans sa longue vie, à l'inverse de la lune qui leur autorisait à aimer autant de fois qu'ils le souhaitaient, mais les privant de toute capacité à s'unir à quelqu'un s'ils ne l'aimaient pas.

Mais Drago le jalousait surtout de connaitre depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années les plaisirs que pouvait offrir la chair. Une fois ou deux il lui était arrivé de demander à son ami de décrire ce qu'il ressentait dans ses moments là, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le prince était incapable d'avoir ce genre de frissons, les "petits papillons" et la douce chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. Rien. Et le blond voulait cette sensation "d'être vivant" comme Blaise le lui avait expliqué.

Il voulait vivre et tomber amoureux, connaître la plus belle aventure de la vie tout simplement.

"- Dis-moi que tu es certain de ce que tu fais Drago, dit l'elfe désertique. Je n'aime pas te voir partir alors que tu pourrais ne plus jamais revenir dans le coin.

\- Mais je reviendrai Blaise. Je vais la retrouver, l'aimer et la chérir. Je l'amènerai ici ensuite et je monterai sur le trône à la mort de mon père, faisant de moi un roi. Ma promise et moi serons acclamés par notre peuple tout entier et nous aurons des héritier qui auront la liberté d'épouser qui ils voudront, fit le blond rempli de rêves. J'espère que cela est clair dans ton esprit à présent mon ami.

\- Oh mais c'est très clair ... Seulement, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passerait si ta promise n'était pas une femelle ? Demanda Blaise, moqueur face à la niaiserie du blond.

\- Si je dois offrir au moins un héritier à mon royaume, il serait logique de penser que l'amour que m'a promit Luna sera une femelle, ne pouvant porter d'enfant moi-même ... Répondit Drago sûr de lui.

\- Très bien, et si elle refuse de quitter les siens pour un royaume qui lui est hostile depuis des centaines d'années et dont elle ne sait rien ?

\- Elle m'aimera et je lui offrirai un royaume pour cette raison. Personne ne pourrait refuser cela sans avoir perdu la raison.

\- Et si elle ne t'aimait pas ?

\- Elle m'aimera. Comment pourrais-je aimer une personne qui n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard ? Cela n'a aucun sens !"

Mais Blaise se dit qu'au contraire, cela était plutôt limpide ...

**[Poudlard]**

Le prince Ronald préparait ses nombreux bagages avec l'aide de Winky, l'une des nombreuses servantes du château lorsque son meilleur ami entra dans ses appartements.

"- Tu as encore deux semaines avant de partir, Ron. Soupira-t-il.

\- Je préfère être prêt, ça ne sert à rien de gagner du temps. Je ne reviendrai pas de toute façon, à quoi cela sert de m'attarder ici ?

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne te laisserai pas passer le restant de tes jours entre leurs mains ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Le prince Drago va venir ici la semaine prochaine avec sa soeur pour fêter la nouvelle paix. La semaine suivant c'est nous qui partons pour faire la même chose chez eux, puis vous rentrerez ici en nous laissant derrière Hermione et moi. J'espère que mon fiancé n'est pas quelqu'un de trop capricieux, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant après tout ..."

Ron avait parlé d'une voix si résignée ... Harry eut vraiment mal au coeur pour son ami et se promit de tout faire pour l'aider à se sortir de là, il le lui devait.

"- Ron ... Tenta-t-il.

\- Remus est rentré de mission ce matin, tu devrais écouter son rapport, coupa le roux."

Et sans insister davantage, la capitaine de la garde royale s'éclipsa afin de receuillir le rapport du sorcier. Le château était en effervescence pour les préparatifs de la fête qui serait probablement la plus grande du siècle. Les décorateurs les plus talentueux furent employés pour rénover les appartements qui seraient mis à la disposition du prince des elfes. Mr Flitwick se donna beaucoup de peine pour que cela lui plaise. Il avait fait un maximum de recherches pour que cela soit le moins dépaysant possible pour l'elfe. Mme Guipure rassemblait ses plus belles étoffes pour les tentures que le petit homme avait commandé pour les appartements du prince Drago ainsi que pour la décoration de la Grande Salle lors du bal. Aussi, elle s'attelait à confectionner chaque jour davantage de nouvelles robes pour les jeunes filles du château qui venaient régulièrement visiter sa boutique en vue de cet évenement.

"- Remus ! Comment s'est passée ta mission ? S'enquit l'ami de l'interpellé.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir déposer mes affaires de voyage chez moi si tu veux bien, lui répondit le sorcier épuisé. On peut discuter en y allant ? C'est toujours mieux que de traîner dans ce couloir rempli de monde !

\- Severus ne t'as pas trop fatigué ? Demanda à nouveau le guerrier en commençant à avancer.

\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point est-ce qu'il peut râler ! Lâcha Remus. Et crois moi, quand je te dis que ce n'est pas ma presque noyade qui a faillit me tuer, mais sa présence !

\- Ta presque noyade ? S'alarma son interlocuteur. Et il ne t'as même pas aidé ?!

\- Il n'aurait rien pu faire, le lac était rempli de Strangulos et j'ai été attrapé par une sirène, expliqua-t-il. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai faillis mourir noyé et dévoré. J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais elle m'a relaché et elle est partie.

\- Une sirène, fît le guerrier, pronfondément perplexe. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour protéger l'irresponsabilité de Servillus ?!

\- J'ai la preuve. J'ai pu lui retirer une de ses écailles."

Remus s'approcha de son ami afin que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il lui montra en écartant le col de son manteau ainsi que de sa tunique. Il sortit doucement un fil en dessous de celle-ci et en fît apparaitre le bout qui était un pendentif argenté qui brillait d'un éclat froid et délicat. Il s'agissait bien d'un écaille de sirène, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

"- Pourquoi une sirène aurait-elle laissé filer son repas ? Ca n'a pas de sens ...

\- Je n'ai pas la réponse moi non plus, mais ceci, dit Remus en remuant l'écaille, est la preuve qu'il y a des sirènes qui vivent près d'ici et que j'ai rencontré l'une d'entre elles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Servillus ? Tu ne lui as pas dis qu'il y avait des sirènes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je lui avais demandé de ne pas me manger et qu'elle m'a ramené sur la berge pour se faire pardonner."

Bien sur qu'il n'avait rien dit à Severus. Ce sorcier aurait sûrement plongé dans le lac pour capturer la sirène avant de lui arracher toutes ses écailles une par une pour les mettre dans ses potions. Il n'était pas le directeur du département des Mystères pour rien, surtout pour un ingrédient aussi rare qu'une écaille de sirène. Et en tant que puissant sorcier, il aurait pu la capturer aisément tant qu'elle se trouvait à découvert ...

"- Tu devrais éviter d'insulter Severus à chaque fois que tu en parles, reprit le sorcier.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, je m'ennuie sinon ! Se défendit le maître d'armes.

\- Sirius, il était fou amoureux de Lily, et il fort probable qu'il l'aime encore. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait réussi à faire son deuil et-

\- Et moi j'aimais James ! S'énerva le guerrier. Et mon deuil n'est toujours pas terminé non plus mais je ne m'empêche pas de vivre pour autant ! Je ne fais pas de sarcasmes à longueur de journées sous pretexte que l'amour de ma vie qui n'était même pas pour moi est mort !

\- Alors peut-être que tu pourrais l'aider, fît le sorcier qui ne voyait pas l'interêt de s'énerver devant l'éclat de son ami, comprenant sa souffrance. Cela vous fait un point commun tout les deux, vous avez vécu la même chose avec une personne différente, c'est plutôt un bon début non ?"

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Harry les retrouva tout les deux immobiles dans ce couloir qui faisait partie des rares qui étaient encore déserts en cette période. Remus lui confirma la réussite dans la récupération de tout les ingrédients qu'ils avaient pour mission de récupérer, mais tut l'incident du lac. Si cette aventure venait à s'ébruiter cette espèce deviendrait menacée, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se mettre à dos les elfes nouvellement alliés, eux aui étaient connus pour être d'ardents gardiens de la nature.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Mille bisous, et n'oubliez pas qu'une review ça fait toujours plaisir !


	5. Déception

Bonjour !

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !

Mes remerciements pour les deux ou trois reviews du chapitre précédent (je n'ai plus le chiffre exact en tête) et pour les followers qui sont toujours de plus en plus nombreux !

Je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture !

Et juste pour les fans du couple Ron/Blaise: profitez bien car j'ai décidé de faire traîner les choses en longueur concernant ces deux là afin de ne pas trop empiéter sur le Harry/Drago. On m'a fat remarquer que très souvent les deux couples sont associés, alors je vais ralentir ce processus pour une fois !

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cour du château, toute la population présente pour l'accueillir fut émerveillée par la beauté qui leur était présentée. Le prince Drago et sa sœur, la princesse Fleur, furent aussitôt présentés au conseil de Poudlard. Après quelques révérences et discours de convenance, la cour elfique fut conduite dans les appartements qui leurs seraient prêtés pour l'occasion, donnés pour ceux du prince aîné.

Suite à un repas bien copieux le bal d'accueil débuta, où chacun vint accompagné. Malgré la bonne humeur générale et la paix à mise à l'honneur, chaque peuple avait tendance à rester de son côté, ne facilitant absolument la nouvelle alliance à naître. C'est pourquoi le roi Arthur et la reine Molly invitèrent les deux enfants du roi Lucius à ouvrir le bal en leur compagnie, ce que Drago refusa poliment. Fleur, elle, se montra bien plus enthousiaste à l'idée de danser même si ce genre de pratique différait bien des leurs.

Au grand étonnement général des humains présents dans l'entourage des deux lignées royales, le prince Bill proposa son bras à la princesse elfe qui se fit une grande joie d'accepter !

Il était connu que Bill ne dansait jamais. Non pas qu'il était mauvais dans ce domaine, mais il n'aimait pas du tout les bals dans la généralité. Le roux refusait chaque année d'ouvrir son bal d'anniversaire. Mais avant de s'avancer vers la piste il préféra montrer les pas basiques à sa nouvelle partenaire afin de l'aider à entrer dans son monde.

La musique démarra, et doucement les quatre cavaliers commencèrent à valser. Le roi et la reine avaient toujours de très bons danseurs en plus d'être follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, étonnant chaque fois davantage les invités qui les regardèrent s'épanouir sous la musique. Fleur se sentit très mal à l'aise par rapport à ce couple royal si parfait. En revanche, lorsque le prince qui la tenait entre ses bras lui offrit un sourire enchanté, probablement bénit par la lune, la blonde se laissa à son tour porter par la musique et se mit à danser avec presque autant d'aisance que Bill.

Plus loin, Hermione dans sa magnifique robe rose entra sur la piste de danse au bras de Fred qui semblait être l'homme le plus heureux que la terre n'est jamais porté. Georges discutait avec Ernie, le messager personnel du roi des elfes, et tout les deux semblaient s'entendre plutôt bien … tant que le roux évitait les plaisanteries douteuses sur leurs nouveaux alliés aux oreilles pointues.

Luna s'avança doucement au centre de la Grande Salle. Elle faisait partie du voyage dans le but d'accompagner son fiancé, mais celle-ci repéra la présence d'un jeune sorcier dont il lui fallait à tout prix faire la connaissance, alors qu'une autre elfe aux cheveux bruns et courts, portant une robe de soie verte, exigeait d'un cavalier que celui-ci lui apprenne à danser la valse.

Cette scène provoqua un long soupir de lassitude chez son prince. Pourquoi Pansy avait-elle besoin d'être jalouse de sa sœur même lors d'un événement important tel que celui-ci ? Elle n'était pas une princesse et ne ferait probablement jamais partie d'aucune branche royale quelle qu'elle soit. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ? Elle ne possédait même pas le= cinquième de la beauté et la grâce naturelles Fleur !

Drago fut interrompu dans ses pensées assassines en apercevant une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux dans une très belle robe bleue bordée de rose. Celle-ci avait pour cavalier un jeune guerrier brun qui semblait légèrement plus âgée qu'elle. Et pourtant, ce ne fut pas celui auquel Drago s'attendait. Qui était ce mâle ? Où était cet ambassadeur de malheur ? Harry, c'était bien ça ?

« - Blaise, où est passé cet homme qui se nomme Harry ?

\- Je crois qu'il fait ce que l'on appelle de la politique. Tu sais, les conversations ennuyeuses et tout ces bavardages d'usage qui ne servent à rien mais qui sont très important ? Répondit le mulâtre.

\- Je pensais au moins qu'il danserait avec sa bien-aimée. N'est-ce pas ce que l'on fait chez les humains lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un ? Demanda à nouveau le blond.

\- Dans ce cas, heureusement pour moi que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux … soupira-t-il en réponse.

\- Et bien moi je voudrais l'être !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps à chercher cet humain alors que tu as ici des femelles qui n'attendent qu'un signe de ta part ? Il y a peut-être la personne que ta promise Luna parmi elles …

\- Je ne la trouve pas, elle n'est peut-être guère présente ce soir, répondit calmement le prince.

\- Drago, soupira l'elfe sombre, oublies tout ce que tu sais sur les « coups de foudre » que racontent les romans humains. L'amour ça se construit, ça ne nous tombe pas dessus comme ça d'une seconde à l'autre-

\- Rappelle moi depuis quand exactement es-tu un spécialiste en la matière ? Demanda sarcastiquement le frère de Fleur.

\- Tu préfères te débrouiller ? Très bien ! Je ne m'en mêle plus ! Mais si tu veux un dernier conseil avant que je ne sorte définitivement de cette affaire en cours, tu devrais cesser de chercher cet humain aux yeux verts. Ce n'est pas une femelle, lui ! »

Harry était très énervé. Le prince Drago leur avait refusé l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal avec le couple royal et préférait rester dans son coin. Si la situation n'évoluait guère de façon positive, a cohabitation au château risquait de se montrer bien plus conflictuelle que prévue ! Il avait voulu ensuite inviter Ginny à danser mais la princesse avait accepté le bras de Cédric, guerrier récemment promut de la maison Poufsouffle. Le Gryffondor avait apprit à son retour de voyage qu'elle avait accepté la cour de son rival, et se sentait plus trahit que jamais. Mais pourquoi avait-elle donné la permission à Cédric de la courtiser alors que lui le faisait déjà ? Ne l'aimait-elle pas ? La rousse avait-elle simplement suivi la volonté de ses parents qui l'adoraient comme l'un de leurs propres fils ? Et Ron qui n'avait pas le moral ne pouvait pas vraiment l'éclairer !

« Qu'avez-vous à tourner dans tout les sens de si sombres pensées sur un air si paisible que celle de cette terrasse ? »

Le brun se retourna vivement, écarquillant les yeux en apercevant l'elfe sombre qui venait de le rejoindre.

« - Je pensais que vous aimiez la jolie rouquine ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. En restant seul ici vous la perdrez, vous savez?

\- Je l'ai déjà perdue. »

Blaise se tourna vers l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et eut la preuve en effet que le capitaine de la garde n'avait plus sa chance avec la princesse puisque celle-ci offrait à son cavalier un tendre baiser.

« - Pour résumer vous n'avez pas l'intention d'offrir à ce guerrier une riposte ? Relança l'elfe.

\- Si j'avais su … Je vous l'aurais laissée volontiers ! Jamais je ne me serais battu pour elle ! Lâcha Harry qui ne parvenait plus à retenir sa rancœur en lui.

\- Mais vous leur avez permis d'être ensemble. Peut-être étaient-ils destinés l'un à l'autre ? Dit calmement Blaise.

\- Et moi ?! A qui suis-je destiné alors ?! Tout ce que j'ai obtenu c'est la perte de mon meilleur amis ! »

L'elfe le laissa là à se calmer seul. Au moins l'humain avait obtenu la paix entre leur deux peuples, ce qui était un véritable exploit ! Il vivait un chagrin d'amour et Blaise se mit à espérer avec force que jamais il ne tomberait amoureux, car ce jour là s'en serait finit de lui.

La semaine passa bien trop rapidement aux yeux de tous. Le sorcier Neville avait eut beaucoup de difficultés à se débarrasser de la belle Pansy, les princes Fred et Georges passaient leur temps à faire des farces au grand messager des elfes Ernie, Sirius et Severus se provoquaient dès qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du château, Remus pensait sans cesse à sa belle sirène et Hermione pleurait.

Luna avait demandé à ce que ce soit le sorcier Théodore qui vienne visiter leurs parchemins elfiques, ce qui déclencha sur le pauvre humain filiforme une avalanche de malheurs de la part des princes jumeaux. Fred et Georges avaient essayé plusieurs fois de se débarrasser de lui, de venger Hermione, de le convaincre de renoncer … Il n'y avait rien à faire, et Fred s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider sa fiancée dans ses projets.

Mais la veille du départ du prince Ronald et des invités elfique, un nouveau scandale éclata. Ernie avait apporté la nouvelle que sa future reine avait offert son amour au sorcier Théodore, ce qui convoqua une audience d'urgence en petit comité dans le bureau du roi Arthur.

Le roi et la reine étaient présent avec les princes Bill et Ronald. Harry, Théodore et Severus avaient tout les deux étés conviés et Hermione et Sirius se faisaient discrets, n'étant pas sensés être présents lors de cette réunion. Drago, Fleur, Luna, Blaise et Ernie venaient d'arriver chacun leur en apprenant qu'avait lieue une réunion à laquelle leur présences étaient requises.

Tout d'abord, Luna ne nia pas les faits lorsque le messager royal Ernie fit part de son témoignage.

« - Enfin nous allons pouvoir rompre nos engagements, annonça le prince Drago. Soyez certaine que vous m'avez agréablement surprit comme toujours.

\- N'avais-je guère prévu que l'amour nous séparerait ? Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire modeste.

\- Certes, à présent vous et moi sommes libres. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je vous apprécie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et je serais attristé si votre père vous en tenait rigueur.

\- Vous n'avez nulle inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet, votre majesté. J'ai hérité du don de mon père, il avait vu cela bien avant ma naissance, je le crois.

\- Dans ce cas vous m'en voyez rassuré. »

Aucun humain ne comprenait la situation. Le prince Drago semblait ravi de rompre avec sa fiancée puisque celle-ci était tombée amoureuse d'un humain. Et cet événement ne les surprenait absolument pas, au contraire, ils avaient semblé l'attendre depuis un moment ! « Décidément, il y a quelque chose pas logique chez ces types aux oreilles pointues » se dit Harry.

« C'est votre père le roi qui ne sera pas ravi, rappela Blaise. Il tenait beaucoup à ce mariage, n'était-ce pas lui qui eut choisi pour vous la fille de Xénophilius pour vos épousailles ? »

Drago fut surprit de la courtoisie avec laquelle venait de s'exprimer son ami. Il lui arrivait encore parfois d'oublier que celui-ci était capable de faire preuve d'un grand charisme lors de situations les plus inattendues !

La princesse Fleur s'exprima à son tour :

« - Nul ne peut imposer sa volonté au destin, pas même s'il est roi. Il est connu que la lignée de Lovegood est capable d'apercevoir ce que celui-ci décide de lui montrer. Il serait judicieux de ne pas l'oublier. Si un mariage entre mon frère et Luna devait avoir lieu jamais nous ne serions ici à en parler.

\- Dans ce cas je propose que votre père obtienne un néanmoins un mariage princier. »

Chacun se tourna vers Bill qui venait de parler, accentuant par la même occasion le sourire rêveur de Luna. Il s'avança alors devant la princesse elfe avant de poser un genou au sol.

« Bill, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea son père. Alors, profitant du silence rempli de suspense qu'avait laissé sa dernière interaction, Bill parla :

\- Princesse Fleur, descendante directe de la lignée de Malefoy, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter ma demande d'unir nos deux familles ainsi que nos deux peuples d'un mariage consenti entre vous et moi ?

\- Bill, non ! »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, interrompant la réunion et laissant apparaître les princes jumeaux, Percy et Ronald et leur petite sœur dans le plus bruyant des vacarmes.

« - Non ! Répéta Ron.

\- Pardonnez moi père ! S'excusa le prince Percy. Je n'ai guère pu les empêcher d'écouter aux portes !

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Percy ! Tais-toi ! S'énerva Fred. »

Étrangement, Blaise se mit à regarder le benjamin de la famille royale d'un œil neuf, appréciant ce physique qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

« - As-tu perdu la raison ? Demanda Georges à son aîné.

\- Je croyais que cette princesse ne pouvait pas se marier ! S'exclama Ginny, confuse.

\- Je renonce à mon initiation de Grande Prêtresse Lunaire de notre peuple et prends dès aujourd'hui pleinement mes devoirs de princesse de la forêt de Malefoy en acceptant votre demande, prince Bill de la lignée de Weasley. Répondit posément Fleur sans parvenir à masquer un sourire euphorique.

\- Fleur ! S'exclama son grand frère. Comment crois-tu accepter la colère de notre père après un tel engagement ?! »

Et pour la première fois Harry vit autre chose que de la froideur sur le visage angélique de ce beau prince elfique, qui semblait l'être davantage lorsqu'il était en colère.

« Je ne cherche pas à l'apaiser, Drago. Je lui récupère la liberté de pouvoir faire mes propres choix. J'aime le prince Bill, et je vais l'épouser. »

[**Forêt Interdite**]

Au palais de Malefoy le roi des elfes enrageait. Une sorcière allait arriverait bientôt pour consulter ses parchemins ancestraux, son fils avait rompu ses fiançailles avec une elfe de la noble lignée qu'il lui avait lui-même soigneusement choisie, et enfin sa fille allait épouser un humain. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas présenté en personne aux négociations ?

Cette question ne méritait pas de réponse. Il avait préféré rester auprès de son épouse malade, fou d'inquiétude pour elle. Mais à présent il savait qu'elle irait mieux. Les étoiles allaient la guérir autrement il serait dans l'incapacité de vivre son immortalité sans elle.

Devant lui il se tenait un grand coffre de bois solidement fermé. D'une main fébrile Lucius enfonça la clé dans la serrure avant de la faire pivoter vers la gauche et d'enfin soulever le couvercle. Quatre petites sphères argentées de la taille d'une main étaient posées sur un joli matelas de soie noire. L'elfe fut émerveillé de sentir la puissance qui se dégageait des étoiles. Les sorciers avec leur magie barbare avaient réussi à attraper des étoiles, ce qui était un acte désastreux en soi, mais bien utile par les temps qui courent.

« - Xénophilius il est temps de faire ce que nous avions convenu vous et moi. J'aime autant vous avertir que je n'essuierai pas une nouvelle déception de la part de votre lignée.

\- Les étoiles guériront notre reine bien-aimée, votre majesté, répondit le père de Luna en s'inclinant. Lorsque leurs pouvoirs seront répandus à travers notre peuple nous retrouverons notre force d'antan, Monseigneur. Nous pourrons vaincre le fléau que répand l'ennemi sur notre race et nous serons glorieux à nouveau …

\- Nous verrons cela. Winky ! »

Une jeune servante entra doucement dans la salle du trône où son roi se trouvait en présence du médecin royal. Arrivée à une distance raisonnable de son maître Winky s'inclina bien bas, attendant les instructions du roi.

« - Lorsque le remède sera prêt je veux que tu le fasse porter immédiatement à la reine Narcissa. Peu importe que je sois présent ou non, il ne faudra surtout pas attendre. Le temps n'est plus un luxe qu'elle puisse se permettre désormais.

\- Je ferai selon vos désirs, mon maître.

\- En attendant je veux continue à veiller sur elle et t'assurer que ma femme ne manque de rien, qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle désire. »

A nouveau Winky s'inclina avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il y avait deux jours que Ron occupait ses journées en parcourant le château, s'ennuyant ferme. Son elfe de future belle sœur avait préféré rester à Poudlard afin de mieux connaître le pays et de réfléchir plus longuement à la demande de son frère, Luna passait son temps à cueillir des fleurs dans les jardins ou s'occuper des cervidés, Ernie semblait avoir beaucoup de travail et Hermione passait ses journées enfermée dans les archives elfiques. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir se rapprocher de son amie, s'était raté ! Il était amoureux d'elle depuis l'enfance, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait accepté la cour de son frère ! Il avait beau tout faire pour attirer son attention, ses fiançailles ne l'avaient pas empêché d'espérer. Ron n'essayait pas de voler la fiancée de son grand frère, il voulait juste être à sa place. Mais que pouvait-on faire pour empêcher deux personnes amoureuses de s'aimer ? Un philtre d'amour ? « _Je suis vraiment mauvais en potion ! Et je ne suis même pas un sorcier, comment est-ce que je pourrais préparer quoi que ce soit de magique ?_ » pensa le rouquin.

Au moins il était avec elle dans ce palais et avait son amitié, ce n'était pas rien. Suite au scandale de la rupture du prince des elfes et de sa fiancée, Théodore était constamment sous surveillance et s'était vu refuser le droit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Il fallait dire que son comportement était louche et que certains membres du conseil le soupçonnaient de vouloir perpétrer la guerre entre le peuple des elfes et celui des humains. Le pauvre … Il n'était pas suffisamment audacieux pour faire une chose pareille ! Vicieux, oui, audacieux, non ! Et puis, le roi des elfes avait catégoriquement refusé sa présence dans son palais prétextant qu'il avait probablement usé de magie pour corrompre la fiancée de son fils aîné.

« On est seul ? »

Ron se retourna vivement et vit qui était son interlocuteur. Il reconnut immédiatement Blaise, le Grand Conseiller.

« - Pas trop déçu qu'on vous ait obligé quitter votre royaume alors que votre présence en ces lieux n'est plus utile ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Souhaitez-vous que je vous tienne compagnie ? Vous semblez tellement vous ennuyer …

\- Avez-vous une idée de comment je pourrais m'occuper ? Je m'ennuie vraiment … se lamenta le prince.

\- Je pourrais répondre à quelques unes de vos questions, vous vous sentirez sûrement plus à l'aise je pense !

\- J'en ai plusieurs, c'est vrai, admit-il.

\- Par laquelle commençons-nous alors ? »

Ron avait remarquer que lorsque l'elfe sombre n'était pas en compagnie de ce qu'il jugeait être un important auditoire il s'exprimait d'une manière bien plus familière. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il était le seul elfe à la peau aussi sombre qu'il avait croisé depuis leur rencontre. Le prince au cheveux de feu se laissa emporter par sa curiosité.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous le seul elfe à avoir une peau aussi sombre que la nuit ? Étrangement, vous semblez également être l'unique elfe à ne pas faire de longue et interminables phrases remplies de mots inutiles. Est-ce qu'il y a un lien entre les deux ?

\- En effet, les deux sont liés, sourit l'elfe, heureux d'attiser ainsi la curiosité du roux. En vérité je suis un elfe du désert, ma foi et ma fidélité appartiennent au soleil. Je suis d'instinct plus fort, franc et direct contrairement aux elfes sylvestres qui sont plus agiles, subtils et délicats grâce aux vertus que leur accorde la lune. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

\- Je crois, répondit-il sincèrement.

\- Mais je ne pense que ce sujet vous passionne vraiment, coupa le mulâtre. Voulez-vous que je vous divertisse ?

\- Vous semblez être le plus sympathique et le plus sincère ici, alors oui !

\- Dans ce cas je vous emmène dans les jardins ! Ils sont moins tristes et insipides que les couloirs dans lesquels vous errez depuis deux jours, dit-il en prenant la direction des jardins.

\- Vous me suivez ?! S'étrangla le prince qui suivait son nouveau guide.

\- Considérez que désormais je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous. »

Ron eut au moins la décence de rougir, ne sachant trop comment interpréter ce dernier cette dernière précision.

* * *

Me revoilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est très important pour moi. Si il y a des choses qui ont mal été expliquées n'hésitez surtout pas à me demander d'éclaircir tout ça et à me poser des questions ! Je suis bavarde ça tombe bien !

Bisous les choux !


	6. Découvertes

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ... Je suis désolée si c'est le cas ! Je suis en pleine période de concours et c'est difficile de se concentrer pour écrire.

Il s'agit là du dernier chapitre que j'ai écris, la suite n'est pas encore rédigée sur papier (je l'ai commencé mais pas terminée).

Je tiens à remercier les reviews reçues et aussi ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui sont toujours de plus en plus nombreux !

Enfin je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il servait de guide de visite de Poudlard au prince des elfes. Le prince Bill était trop occupé à répondre aux félicitations d'usage et le prince Charlie passait ses journées dans la salle d'entraînement du secteur militaire. Ron était parti chez les elfes, Fred organisait les préparatifs pour la grande surprise promise à Hermione lors de son retour de la Forât Interdite avec l'aide de Georges et Percy donnait actuellement un cours de sortilège à des jeunes sorciers qui étaient à présent en âge de contrôler leur pouvoir. Ginny et Cédric ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle et passaient leur temps à se promener à Pré-au-Lard, leur nouvelle botte secrète pour déléguer sans effort ni culpabilité les responsabilités dues à leurs rangs respectifs.

« Je remarque quatre blasons différents parmi les sujets, commenta le prince. »

L'humain se rappela qu'il n'en avait pas encore parlé à l'elfe, et se lança dans les explications nécessaires, essayant de masquer comme il le pouvait son ennui profond de devoir tenir compagnie au blond.

« - En effet votre majesté. Je porte le blason de la maison Gryffondor qui indique mon appartenance à la garde royale, aussi appelée l'Ordre du Phénix, ou aux proches de la famille royale. L'emblème est un lion d'or sur fond rouge.

\- C'est ce que je puis constater, confirma l'elfe, attentif aux informations que lui apportait l'humain.

\- Il y a aussi la maison Poufsouffle dont l'emblème est un blaireau noir sur un fond jaune. Celui-ci désigne les personnes faisant partie de nos systèmes judiciaires et financiers. Ce sont eux aussi qui gèrent les ressources et les stocks de marchandise, tout comme l'aspect commercial du royaume. On demande à ces personnes de posséder un maximum d'organisation et d'être le plus polyvalent possible afin de pouvoir traiter un plus grand panel de demandes. Normalement ils ne devraient pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour se promener dans le parc et réciter des poèmes avec tout le travail dont ils ont la charge, ajouta Harry avec un brin d'amertume en pensant à Cédric qui était de cette maison.

\- Si je comprends bien, le lion d'or représente la force militaire ? Demanda son élève provisoire.

\- C'est exact, il s'agit de l'armée. Mais seuls les meilleurs font partie de l'Ordre. Nous avons ensuite la maison Serdaigle qui s'occupe des connaissance et du savoir ancien que nous possédons. L'histoire, l'Astronomie, l'Etude des Runes, les Sorts et Enchantements, la bibliothèque, les archives, les salles de classes …

\- Et quel en est le blason ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le blond.

\- C'est un corbeau sur un fond bleu.

\- Et la dernière maison ?

\- C'est un serpent argenté sur fond vert, c'est le blason de Serpentard. Celle-ci est strictement réservée aux sorciers. Ils s'occupent de la recherche et de la science magique, fabriquent tout un tas de remèdes et touchent à toutes les formes de magie pour essayer de mieux la comprendre. Personne ne connaît l'origine des sorciers et c'est ce que Rogue, le premier sorcier de Serpentard, cherche à découvrir depuis des années. On trouve leurs laboratoires dans les cachots du château, mais on ne s'y aventure pas trop lorsqu'on n'a rien à y faire. On ne le surnomme pas le « Département des Mystères » pour rien … Ceux qui y travaillent n'ont pas vraiment le droit de parler de ce qu'ils font sauf lorsque l'un d'entre eux fait une découverte validée par Rogue et l'amène au grand conseil de Poudlard pour la faire valider. »

Drago était très intrigué par ce « Département des Mystères », et il était certain que Blaise le serait aussi lorsqu'il lui raconterait tout ça ! Il eut soudainement bien envie de se rendre aux cachots … Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se souvenir de la direction à prendre que son guide reprit la parole.

« - Enfin il y a un dernier blason que portent les membres de la famille royale. Il s'agit d'un seul emblème réunissant celui des quatre maison en un seul avec la devise de Poudlard inscrite au dessous : « Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus », littéralement « On ne titille pas un dragon qui dort ». Déclara fièrement le brun.

\- C'est une devise sage mais bien étrange venant des humains, annonça le blond, semblant analyser le contenu de la phrase la plus connue du royaume de Poudlard. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas en avoir du tout. »

Harry fut vexé du dédains avec lequel venait de s'exprimait l'elfe.

De quel droit se permettait-il de critiquer ?! Il observa la silhouette élancée qui avançait à présent devant lui. Le blond refusait de porter autre chose que ses vêtements sylvains en cuir vert, souhaitant probablement se démarquer des humains qu'il estimait inférieurs … Quel prétentieux !

Drago, lui, trouvait plaisante la compagnie du brun, se disant qu'avec un tel grade celui-ci devait forcément être un très bon guerrier. Le prince admirait grandement la force, sûrement parce que de là où il venait il y en avait que très peu., mais cela restait une qualité qu'il appréciait chez son interlocuteur.

« - Y a-t-il un endroit où s'entraîner au combat ? Je ne souhaite guère appauvrir l'expérience que j'ai acquise durant des années, expliqua poliment l'elfe de sa voix mélodieuse et froide.

\- Je vous emmène dans la salle d'entraînement, votre altesse. Si vous voulez bien me suivre … »

Harry avait forcé sa révérence de manière à la rendre la plus pompeuse possible mais le prince ne semblait absolument pas l'avoir remarqué. Le brun en avait vraiment assez de servir de larbin à cet être pâle et aux oreilles taillées en pointe ! Mais cela faisait une semaine entière qu'il était présent au château et le blond avait très vite été habitué à ce que les humains se moquent plus ou moins ouvertement de son langage qui lui paraissait nettement plus élaboré que le leur.

Ensemble il traversèrent les couloirs du château afin d'arriver à la tour Gryffondor, quartier militaire de Poudlard.

Le prince s'avança dans la salle où se trouvaient plusieurs guerriers. La décoration rouge et dorée de la pièce lui confirma qu'il avait bien atterrit dans l'aire militaire du château.

« - Désirez-vous que je fasse venir le maître d'armes ? Demanda poliment l'ambassadeur.

\- Faites venir qui vous le souhaitez, Harry, cela ne m'intéresse guère. Je désire affronter un de ces guerriers. »

Le blond venait d'oublier la présence de l'humain qui lui servait de guide, et fut vexé que celui-ci puisse penser qu'il lui serait nécessaire de rencontrer le maître d'arme. Comme s'il était novice ! Il était un prince, il savait bien comment tenir une arme !

« - Êtes-vous certain que … commença Harry, peu rassuré.

\- Qui est ce rouquin là-bas entrain de combattre ? Coupa Drago.

\- Il s'agit du prince Charlie, messires. Il s'entraîne sans relâche dans l'espoir d'affronter des dragons. Notre prince souhaite mettre un terme à la terreur que ces créatures causent un peu partout, expliqua le brun tout en se forçant au calme face à l'impolitesse de l'elfe.

\- Il s'agit là d'une noble cause, mais je ne crois pas que les exterminer soit nécessaire … Est-ce que vos sorciers croient le préparer pour sa quête en lui lançant des flammes ? Il sont si faibles … Le feu du dragon est si puissant qu'il fait fondre la roche comme la chair sur les os aussi bien qu'il ouvre la terre en deux. Espérez-vous sincèrement que votre prince ait la moindre chance de survivre à une telle rencontre ?

\- Pour le savoir, répliqua le guerrier qui commençait réellement à perdre patience, il faut lui donner une chance. Il est de fait que l'urgence révèle bien des talents messires. »

Et le vœux du prince des elfes fut exaucé. Charlie accepta le duel qui lui était proposé et tout les deux s'avancèrent dans l'espace prévu à cet effet. Beaucoup de guerriers étaient présents et certains avaient même courus dans les couloirs du château afin d'inviter leur camarades à assister à ce combat.

Le prince Charlie combattrait à l'épée, c'est pourquoi le prince Drago en choisi une lui aussi parmi toutes les armes qui lui avaient étés proposées. Il s'agissait donc d'un duel d'épéistes.

Le rouquin s'élança sur le blond qui esquiva en se retirant sur le côté avant d'en profiter pour attaquer à son tour, mais le coup fut paré. L'elfe reconnut après plusieurs échanges que l'humain ne manquait absolument pas d'adresse et de réflexes. Mais sa propre agilité lui permettait de se rendre imprévisible, ce qui énerva grandement l'humain.

Les coups qui étaient échangeait devenaient violents au fil des minutes. Si Charlie était sauvage et rapide, Drago était plus calme et réfléchi. Il parvenait tout de même difficilement à anticiper les coups brutaux et de son adversaire, mais au moins il arriver à lui tenir tête. Nul n'était réellement capable de définir lequel des deux princes menait le combat.

Charlie était plutôt hargneux dans ses mouvements, mais il restait une personne naturellement gentille comme l'était sa mère. Il restait néanmoins quelqu'un d'ambitieux qui avait pour philosophie de ne jamais contrarier les rêves de chacun. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il aurait pu facilement devenir un sorcier puissant, mais en vérité très peu savaient que ses pouvoirs étaient assez médiocres. Surtout lorsqu'on voyait ceux de Percy ! Le benjamin royal était lui aussi un des disciples du premier sorcier de Poudlard au Département des Mystères et faisait partie des plus doués de sa génération. Personne ne surpassait Hermione, mais le roux était puissant et ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'en vanter.

Voilà pourquoi Charlie s'était entièrement consacré au combat. Cependant, sa magie devait s'extérioriser, c'est pourquoi des flammes ou des éclairs s'échappaient parfois de sa lame sans même qu'il n'en soit conscient.

Lorsqu'il porta un coup de pied particulièrement violent dans le genou du blond Harry sursauta. Cela avait certainement dû faire très mal …

En entendant le hoquet de stupeur émit par le brun Drago se tourna brièvement vers lui, et en croisant son regard il sut que celui-ci s'inquiétait pour sa personne. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa avec les battements de son cœur, et cette misérable petite seconde d'inattention permit à son adversaire de le jeter au sol. Il para le coup du roux de justesse qui aurait pu lui être fatal dans un combat réel, Charlie assis sur ses cuisses.

Le temps sembla presque s'arrêter pour Drago alors qu'il sentait le parfum de l'humain si proche de lui. Il en avait déjà senti des odeurs agréables mais aucune ne l'avait pourtant arrêté ainsi, le faisant hésiter, l'envoûtant. Enfin l'elfe se reprit et inversa sa position avec celle du roux d'une torsion de son bassin, mettant ainsi fin au combat. A présent il était inutile de continuer puisque se serait le plus rapide à frapper qui gagnerait, et celui qui frapperait tuerait son adversaire. Or il ne s'agissait là que d'un combat amical qui avait pour but de se divertir.

Les deux princes se relevèrent avant de se serrer la main avec un sourire sincère. Lorsque l'elfe se tourna pour retrouver son guide il croisa le regard de celui-ci, et à nouveau son cœur eut un arrêt inexpliqué. Ses yeux étaient si verts … Et ce parfum qu'il sentait émaner de l'humain, si différent de l'odeur de cuir du prince cadet … Sentant son visage se réchauffer, le blond interpella le guerrier.

« - Je désire à présent faire ma toilette, dit-il à Harry.

\- Je vous conduis de ce pas dans votre salle d'eau, messires. »

Si Harry avait été impressionné par la performance du prince dont il avait l'obligation de répondre à toutes demandes, il n'en fut pas moins vexé de la froideur avec laquelle il s'était adressé à lui. Cette voix si glaciale qui pourtant était en contraste complet avec le regard auquel le brun avait eut droit juste avant. Surtout qu'il lui avait offert un sourire pour lui montré à quel point il fut impressionné par ce combat et l'elfe n'avait même pas semblé le remarquer ! _C'est interdit de sourire chez les elfes ?_ Se demanda Harry. _Est-ce qu'ils connaissent se verbe au moins ?_

« C'est très bien, ajouta le prince. Je vous indiquerai quels vêtements vous m'apporterez. »

L'humain se raidit en comprenant que l'elfe le prenait pour son serviteur. Certes il était là pour l'aider et le servir si besoin, mais certainement pas pour l'assister et faire le ménage dans ses appartements ! Pourquoi Nigel les suivait-il depuis tout à l'heure ? Pour décorer ?

« - Je crains qu'il y ait une méprise votre altesse. Je suis navré _pas vraiment non_ de vous apprendre que je ne suis guère votre serviteur, mais plutôt votre référent dans le cas où vous auriez une interrogation ou un ennui.

\- Alors qui est-il ? Demanda impérieusement le prince des elfes.

\- Je vous présente Nigel votre majesté, répondit Harry en présentant le jeune garçon blond qui les suivait dans les couloirs depuis un moment déjà. Il sera un très bon valet de chambre. C'est un garçon un peu timide mais très volontaire.

Jusque là l'elfe avait eut ses propres serviteurs mais ils étaient tous rentré chez eux la veille accompagnés du prince Ronald. Mais à quoi servait ce Harry s'il n'était pas son serviteur ? Il n'avait nul besoin de référent ! Si il avait une question il interrogerait la première âme vivante qu'il croiserait, et il serait plutôt dans son intérêt d'y répondre. Le prince n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du petit blond pensant plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un assistant supplémentaire au cas où il en aurait eu besoin.

« Nigel est quelqu'un de confiance, continua Harry. Avant vous il était assigné au service du prince Ronald et je peux vous assurer que ce dernier ne s'en est jamais plaint. »

Le serviteur rougit sous le compliment et Drago remarqua qu'en effet celui-ci paraissait très timide. Le prince fut rassuré, il n'aurait pas d'ennui avec celui-là !

**[...]**

Peu avant l'heure de dîner, le prince qui était propre de nouveau décida d'écrire une lettre à son ami pour lui faire part de sa journée, et plus particulièrement de ces émotions de l'après-midi. Bien évidement il avait tut les nos dans sa lettre, ne parlant uniquement d'un des princes et d'un serviteur qui lui avait été assigné, refusant d'appeler cela un référent.

« Nigel » appela-t-il.

Le garçon s'avança à l'entente de son prénom répondit poliment, même s'il était intimidé :

« -Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous messires ?

-J'aimerai que tu me conduise à la volière, j'ai un message à envoyer à mon père. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination Nigel présenta au prince différentes chouettes et hiboux que celui-ci pourrait utiliser, mais celui-ci demeura perplexe puisqu'il n'avait jamais utilisé autre chose qu'un corbeau pour envoyer son courrier. En le remarquant l'humain se mit à lui expliquer :

« -Ils sont plus intelligents que les corbeaux dont le dressage est assez long. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de donner votre parchemin ou votre paquet au hibou que vous choisirez et de prononcer le nom du destinataire. Ces créatures feront le trouveront.

-Ils peuvent transporter des paquets ? Demanda l'elfe impressionné.

-A condition qu'ils soient nourris par le destinataire en paiement et que la charge ne soit pas trop lourde messires. Ces bêtes là aiment beaucoup faire savoir leur mauvaise humeur ! »

Tout en assimilant ces nouvelles informations, Drago remarqua très vite la magnifique chouette des neiges qui se trouvait en hauteur, le fixant avec intérêt, et l'adora au moment même où celle-ci déploya ses ailes comme pour le convaincre de lui confier cette tâche.

Le Nigel vît l'intérêt que son maître temporaire avait pour l'animal et ajouta :

-Celle-ci, messires, appartient au capitaine de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'agit de l'homme qui s'est vu attribué le rôle d'ambassadeur lors du traité. Elle s'appelle Hedwige.

-Harry. »

L'elfe eut un vague sourire et décida de remettre son parchemin entre les serres de la belle chouette blanche et lui demanda respectueusement :

« Peux-tu remettre ceci à mon ami le Grand conseiller Blaise s'il te plaît ? Tu le trouveras assurément au Palais de Malfoy, dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Hedwige attrapa le message du prince et s'envola avec grâce dans la direction indiquée.

« -Il est inutile de lui apprendre sa destination, messires. Hedwige est bien la chouette la plus intelligente de son espèce et comme pour la plupart, seul le nom lui suffit, expliqua le petit blond. Mais … ne deviez-vous pas envoyer un message à votre père ? Osa-t-il demander.

-Mon père n'a que faire de savoir comment je me porte. Si il y a un être à qui je souhaite me confier et qui attend de mes nouvelles c'est Blaise. Il est mon ami le plus proche, expliqua gentiment Drago, bien qu'avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix.

-Je comprends, messires. »

Deux heures plus tard Harry voulut utiliser sa chouette mais celle-ci demeurait introuvable. Il avait beau l'appeler, Hedwige n'était nulle-part dans la volière ! Peut-être était-elle sortie se balader ? _C'est vrai que je ne suis pas souvent allé la voir ces temps-ci …_ Tant pis, il repasserait plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait préparer ses affaires pour le voyage au Palais de Malfoy où il reverrait Ron et y laisserait Hermione et lui pour de longs moments. Le brun se dit que s'il avait pu lire l'avenir, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à laisser Ginny partir chez ces types aux oreilles pointues. _J'aurai même pu la leur livrer avec un emballage !_ Désormais Harry refusait catégoriquement de se soucier de cette princesse qui lui avait brisé le cœur si injustement et sans aucune explication.

* * *

Et voilà !

Un grand merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à lire, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir !

Si vous avez une (ou plusieurs) remarque, question ou quoi que ce soit pour me permettre de m'améliorer et surtout pour que ce soit plus agréable pour vous, n'hésitez sur out pas à me faire signe ! Pas derrière votre écran hein ... Je ne risquerais pas d'améliorer quoi que ce soit ...

Et même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez apprécié dites-le ! Ce sont ces review qui sont les plus rassurantes !

Des bisous !


End file.
